


By Fading Light

by j_gabrielle



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, happy fic, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Robert is uncomfortably pregnant, and Saito is absolutely smitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Fading Light

The house is quiet when he enters. Lucy, their cleaner catches him as he turns round a corner to the kitchen, smiling in that serene way of hers that made them hire her in the first place.

"He's on the porch." She says, answering his unasked question as she is slipping into her shoes. The light of the hallway catches in her dark grey hair, and Saito nods, thanking her as she leaves for the day.

He leaves his briefcase on the dining table, draping his coat over the back off a chair even though he knows he will get an earful for it afterwards. Soft strains of Chopin Nocturne No.9 sing through the speakers, colouring the darkening of their home in the twilight. Saito takes out a plate and piles it with slices of apples and pears from the fridge.

Robert is miles away when he approaches him. There is weariness in the lines of his body, and Saito can't help but revisit old helplessness of being unable to alleviate him from his pains. He sets the plate down on the table between their rattan chairs, pressing a kiss in greeting into the curve of his husband's cheek. Robert stirs immediately, blinking quickly to reorient himself, smiling up at Saito when he focuses.

"You could have called me to tell me you were on your way back." He says softly, arching up to press a proper kiss onto Saito's lips. "I would've waited for you in the kitchen."

Saito shakes his head. "Tell me about your day." He says, drawing away to push the table forward and bring his chair closer to Robert's. "I want to hear all about it."

"It was boring. Nothing to tell." Robert chuckles. Saito huffs in disagreement. 

"Nothing to tell?" He quips back. Reaching over, he gently lays a hand on the crest of the swell that was once Robert's flat and very masculine stomach area. "Really?"

Robert leans towards him, settling a hand over his on his belly. "What do you want to hear? That _your_ son is kicking my organs like they've offended him in some previous life? Or that _your_ son is currently a month away from breathing the same air we breathe?" A soft intake of breath, and Robert looks over to him, the blues of his eyes like sapphires that adorn their matching wedding rings. "Or would you like to hear about how uncomfortable I feel in my own skin? About how I look and feel like a beached whale? And that inactivity suits me ill."

Saito smiles wryly at that. "Everything. I want to hear about everything." He brings the too thin hand in his to his lips. "And you are the most exquisite creature I have ever seen. Now, then and always."

Robert flushes at that. "Sap."

"Only for you." Saito replies easily. "Only when I am with you, I have no masks to hide behind. Only with you that I can be free."

Robert stiffens suddenly before laughing breathlessly, sitting up. "I wonder if you'll still feel the same way when I am breaking the bones in your hand in time with my contractions."

Saito perks up at that. "Why do you say that?"

His husband turns to him slowly, eyes wide with unnamed emotions. "Because I think my water just broke."

And then they are laughing, pressing their foreheads together. "We're having a baby." Saito says repeatedly like a mantra. "It's really happening."

"And it's going to happen here on our porch if you don't call for the midwife." Robert says tightly, although he is still smiling.

Saito grins like a loon when he steals one last kiss and makes a run for the phone.

 

 

[end.]


End file.
